Halves of Our Life
by recchinon
Summary: Half of my life? I will give you all of my life. A collection of 100 EdWin oneshot/drabbles. fluffy and random.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer applied**_

_**.**_

_**Apple Pie**_

_**.**_

"You know Ed, they said that the pie would taste better with a cup of warm milk."

Edward Elric, now eighteen years old, made a face that looked like a five years old when his childhood friend mentioned the white liquid he swore he'd never drink. He couldn't believe that the girl still tried to make him drink milk despite she knew how much he hated milk.

He, however, had no reason to drink the, uh, disgusting thing. He was not a kid and he wasn't so sho- uh, he was taller now. She had told him that milk was good for his health but hey, he never heard that there had been someone die because they didn't drink milk. He had tried to reason with his mechanic that there were many healthy drink that less disgusting than milk but she kept insisting.

Sometime he wondered whether it was because he was afraid of her or just because he loved her too much that in the end he would (pretend to) drink the milk.

"The apple pie tastes better without milk," Edward said lazily as he took another slice of the pie.

"How do you know? You never even try it!"

She had her hands on her hips. He knew if he didn't do something-either drinking the milk or distracting her-she'd hit him with that big shiny deadly metal thing.

He scratched the first choice.

He smirked and ate his pie in a way that (he hoped) was seductive enough to distract her.

"I knew something tasted better than milk," he took her hand and pulled her so she sat on his lap, he smirked when he saw her blush.

Edward leaned toward the girl and licked her lips sensually. She moaned and closed her eyes, hoping that he'd kiss her but he only pecked her and pulled away. She opened her eyes and frowned.

He smiled sexily and whispered to her ear, "you tasted much better."

Lucky for him, she did forget about the milk as soon as he kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer applied**_

_**.**_

_**Bad Ass  
><strong>_

_**.**_

"Brother, what's with you and red?"

Ed turned from his now clean red jacket to his younger brother who stood behind him. Hard to see his expression now that he was an armor but from his voice earlier he sounded bored. Ed raised a brow, he had just transmute the coffee he accidentally dropped away from his jacket. He put the jacket away and took his cup of coffee from the table and sat back to the sofa. Alphonse walked following him and sat next to his brother. Luckily the sofa was wide enough for both of them.

"What's with you and red?" Alphonse asked again.

Edward sighed. His brother could be persistent sometime if he wanted to. He must have been bored. After all, they hadn't done much since they arrived in Risembool yesterday.

"Red is badass color, Al," Edward explained, "Black is cool but red is the real badass color!"

Al sighed, well as much as what a suit of armor could do, "What's with you and badass bro? Your definition of badass is... weird."

"Hey!" Edward protested, "You know I am a badass myself. I would only wear badass looking things."

Al would rolled his eyes if he had ones. He still remember that one time when he offered Al that he could transmute his body to be more badass looking. Of course Al, knowing how horrible his brother badass taste, refused him saying he was fine like that.

"You know, people may look down on me because I am sh- uh, not tall enough," Ed corrected himself quickly, "but I am always a badass," he flashed a feral grin to Al, "don't you agree?"

Al didn't say anything. He was about to say something when someone opened the wooden door and walked into the room. A girl their age stopped in front of them, hands on her hips and scowl on her face.

"Ed!" Winry growled, Al could feel that her brother mover slightly closed to him, uh-oh the big brother was in big trouble, "Didn't I told you to go shopping earlier?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"And?" Winry narrowed her eyes, "have you done it?"

Edward shook his head, "N-no, not yet."

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Now, even Al flinched, "I am busy doing your leg and you can't even do such a small favor for me? Granny's not home today and I get my hands full, can't you help me doing such a small thing?"

"Umm, I'm sorry..."

"YOU BETTER BE!" Winry scolded the older Elric, "Now I'll go back to the workshop, and when I finished and come back to the kitchen I _want _to see the grocery there."

Edward gulped.

"Do we understand each other?"

He quickly nodded his head. Al watched his brother, feeling amused. _A badass, eh?_

"Good!"

Winry snorted and walked leaving the room back to her works. Al tried to hold his giggle. He felt bad to laugh at his poor brother but it seemed like Ed could read what was in his head.

"What's funny?" Edward snorted as he stood up and walked to grab his jacket. Al giggled when he saw even Ed's ears turned red, "Even a badass like me have a weakness you know!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Standard Applied**_

_**.**_

_**God**_

_**.**_

Edward Elric didn't believe in God. No, he was an alchemist and for him God didn't exist. He had his own theory of creation that was different from those religious people had in their mind.

Edward had seen the truth, one that could be said closest to the definition of God. But still, truth was truth, that was not God.

However Ed had another reason not to believe in God. Because if God really existed then he why there had been so many evils in this world. If God really did exist, then why He didn't save his mother? Why he didn't stop him and his brother doing the stupid thing, human transmutation?

If God really did exist, then Ed would be in hell for killing people, for being the dog of military, for trying to do the forbidden thing.

So, for Edward, God didn't exist.

"Ed? You're still working?"

Edward looked up from the book he was reading only to see his wife stood by the door of his mini library. She had her hair down and wore her long night gown. She was frowning but still she looked so beautiful.

"I would just finished this chapter then go to sleep," Ed smiled as his blonde wife walked toward him. He pulled her onto his laps and kissed her temple lovingly. He encirled his arms around her waist.

Edward Elric didn't believe in God but right now he had heaven in his arms.


End file.
